An offer you can't refuse
by Ralinde
Summary: Ron's been having unnerving dreams lately involving a certain dark haired Death Eater. What will he do when said Death Eater offers him more than he could ever imagine? Situated during DH. Two-shot, COMPLETED! Rated M for a very good reason.
1. Seduction

AN: This story is totally different from 'Sisterhood'. Whereas in Sisterhood I try to stay as close to canon as possible, the following was written because a friend of mine challenged me to do a smut story around an unusual pair. It also worked well for WeasleySeeker's 'Bloody Hell' challenge on HPFC. Since Ron mostly gets hooked up with Luna and/or Hermione, I felt that he too deserved to enjoy one of the more experienced women for a change. ;-)

_Her raven black hair cascaded down her back and he couldn't stop staring. By Merlin, she was beautiful. She turned around slowly to face him and he gasped for breath. The sight of her fine body made him struggle to keep himself together. Her breasts were perfect, her nipples pointing towards him from the chilly surroundings. He could feel his body starting to react to her. _

"_Liking what you see, Weasley?" her soft voice purred in his ears as she leaned in close to him. _

_He couldn't help but nod, not trusting his voice. _

"_You know, I could be yours," she whispered and tilted her head a little. Her slender fingers ran over his chest and he shivered. He closed his eyes in delight. "Mmmm," he moaned. _

"_Why do you stay at his side? You know he hasn't got a clue as to what he's doing. You're a powerful pure blood wizard, you shouldn't have to follow him around like a puppy…" the voice seemed to be inside his head, so soft it was. "Wouldn't you rather be with me instead?" Her hand wandered towards the lower regions of his body. He gasped again as she began to stroke him gently._

With a shock, Ron sat bold upright in his bed. His heart was pounding in his chest. He noticed Hermione looking at him. "Have you been having one of your nightmares again?" she asked.

He managed to nod. _Nightmares, yeah. That's what he had told them. He could not possibly tell them the truth; that for weeks now, he dreamt about a woman they all despised. _

Hermione looked worried. "You know, that really isn't as it should," she said. "I would have thought your arm had healed by now, but it seems like it's only causing you hallucinations. You should drink this, it helps." She came closer and Ron quickly pulled the sheets around him. He didn't want her to see the effect the dream had had on him. She gave him an odd look, then handed him a potion.

"Come on Hermione, give him some space." Harry, who had been watching them, grinned at Ron. Ron had a feeling Harry guessed part of the reason why he felt uncomfortable and he didn't like his best friend looking at him like that. Hermione backed away a bit at Harry's words.

"Fine, I'll keep watch," she snapped and went outside the tent.

Harry turned to Ron. "So, was it a _nice_ dream?" he said, still grinning. Ron felt blood rushing to his cheeks. "Gave you a g_ood_ feeling?" he asked teasingly.

"None of your business," Ron said through gritted teeth.

"It's okay mate, I get it. It's hard for you just being so close to her all the time, right? Just don't act upon it while I'm around, okay?" he winked. "I'll just leave you to get dressed." He too left the tent. It took Ron a moment before he realised that Harry thought he was dreaming about Hermione. His face turned an even brighter shade of scarlet. He got out of bed, fumbling to get his pyjamas off and trying hard to think of all things that would keep his mind of of _her_.

In his quarters, the Dark Lord praised his most fateful follower. "You've done very well, Bella. The boy will be ours soon."

Bellatrix chuckled at the compliment. "Just some time now, I think, My Lord," she replied. "Already his defences are starting to crumbling. He won't be able to resist much longer."

"You shall be rewarded if you succeed," he said.

"Thank you my Lord," she managed, exhilarated by the thought of being rewarded by her Master. She would turn the boy around, she was certain of it.

A week had past, and still they weren't even getting close to finding another Horcrux. Ron was having trouble coping, not just with the lack of progress. The dreams were plaguing him every night now and he found it more difficult to withstand every time. He found that even during the daytime, his thoughts were wandering in direction they shouldn't go. Harry kept sending him malicious grins and making insinuations that Hermione kept questioning them about and the atmosphere between the three of them was very tense. On top of every thing else, it had been raining most of the time, which meant they spent a great deal more in each others company than they normally would have. His arm still hurt like hell and he couldn't escape the feeling that he was left out of some the conversations Harry and Hermione had. It pissed him off that they were not appearing to be getting anywhere. He'd had thought Harry would know what to do, but it seemed he was as much at a loss as they were. The one Horcrux they had was the one Regulus had found, and they had not yet been able to destroy it. So, they had taken turns in wearing it. Today it was Ron's turn. The weather had changed; a watery sun was drying the grounds. This had changed their mood and things were getting a bit better.

But that night, Ron had the most vivid dream since they had started a couple of weeks ago.

_She took off her robe, ever so slowly, whilst continuing to look him in the eyes. He felt a shiver going down his spine. Jeez, her eyes were so beautiful, so sparkling with lust. When he looked into her eyes he felt like he was falling into a never-ending abyss. As she walked over to him, her hips swaying, her tongue licking her lips ever so lusciously, he felt himself rise quicker than he had ever done. She moved even closer to him. A flick of her wand and he was stripped off his clothes. His body was in full anticipation of what might happen next. She looked at him whilst placing herself on her knees between his legs, her face only inches away from him. She flicked her tongue over his lower regions and he threw his head back and groaned. "Oh yes, please go on," he shuddered. It felt so good. But she stopped. Slowly, she rose to her feet again and began to walk away. _

"_You can't do that," he moaned. _

"_It's time you make up your mind, Freckles," she spoke softly. "You can have all of this, and more if you liked. Wouldn't you like to have something _he_ never had? Wouldn't you like to step out of his shadow, once and for all? Wouldn't you like to have… me?"_

He awoke, blood pumping through his veins and her words still echoing in his mind. He could still feel the sensation off her tongue on him and a deep blush crept to his cheeks.

Over at the table, he could hear Harry and Hermione talk and all of a sudden, he'd had enough. He didn't know what it was, but the whole situation just seemed hopeless and he was really frustrated that they didn't include him in their conversations. He felt like such an outsider. He rose to his feet. All afterthoughts of the dream had gone. He had fallen asleep with his clothes on, so he didn't have to bother about getting dressed. He interrupted them in the middle of an agitated conversation and noticed how Hermione looked shocked.

"Yeah, I'm still here," he said. "But don't bother, why should you include _me_ in anything?"

"Ron, we weren't, honestly," Hermione began, but Harry interrupted her. He had been apparently been wanting to throw a fit over Ron's sulking mood for some days now and he burst. "What's your problem mate?"

"Well, let's see. We doing so good on hunting those Horcruxes, aren't we?" Ron sneered.

"We're doing the best we can Ron, you know that."

"I thought you would know what you were doing, that Dumbledore left you some kind of clue." His voice was bitter and disappointed. He could see the anger in Harry's eyes but he didn't care at the moment. He realised that that thought had been lingering for a while, and only now that he vouched it did he know how true it was. _Harry didn't have the faintest idea what he was doing. _

"Just leave then if you can't stand it!" Harry yelled.

"Fine!" Ron yelled back. _Sometimes Harry really thought it was all about him_. He was at the exit of the tent in two strides.

"Ron, no!" Hermione pleaded.

He looked at her. She looked from him to Harry. "Well, that's obvious than," he sneered. _And to think he had actually thought she cared about him!_ "You can have your precious Horcrux, enjoy it!" He threw the medallion he'd been wearing during the day at them and stormed out of the tent. Hermione came after him, but he brushed her off and strided into the forest. A couple of minutes later he stopped, panting. It was like he just came back to his senses. _What the hell had he just done?_ It must have been because of _her_ words and because of the Horcrux. He turned around and started to walk back towards their camp, only to find that he couldn't find it anymore. "Right, protective spells," he muttered and his heart sank.

He hung around for a little while, trying to find them again, but even though he knew he was close, Hermiones spells prevented him from returning. In the end, he had no other solution than to Disapparate to a town or village, because he couldn't sleep out in the open with no protection whatsoever. He didn't know when he would ever see them again, or if he would ever see them again, since he knew that they would be moving to different location in the morning, making it even more impossible for him to find them. Tears were welling up in his eyes, but he fought them. _He had brought this up on himself by storming out, right? Now he really was the outsider. _

He had Apparated into a tiny village and it didn't take him long before he found the local inn and bought himself a Firewhiskey. It was getting rather late already before he finally directed himself to the crappy room he had hired off his last money. He fell onto the bed, exhausted. But as exhausted as he was, he couldn't fall asleep. So instead he just lay staring at the ceiling. He might have missed the almost inaudible 'pop' had it not been completely silent in the room. He sat up immediately, alarmed, wand in his hand. "Who is there?" he said, staring into the darkness.

"Don't you recognise me?" a voice said and he froze. He knew that voice only too well. Even though he dreamt about her in very _satisfying_ way, in reality she was still the enemy.

"You!" he spat and grabbed his wand tighter.

"Not the welcome I had expected," the voice pouted. He knew that timbre as well. She had used it in his dreams for the last couple of weeks and his throat tightened by the thought of it. He panicked. _What if she could read into his mind? _He remembered she was about as skilled as her master. _She would have me starve an excruciating death if she knew that I've been dreaming about her in this way._ He shielded his eyes as she suddenly illuminated the room with her wand. In the meantime, she had come closer and to his horror, she wore the same clothes she had been wearing in his dreams. He pinched himself to see if he was not dreaming after all. The sharp pain made him yelp and realise that this was no dream. There was a lump in his throat, but he found that even in the face of death, something was stirring in his lower regions just by the sight of her.

"Get away from me," he growled.

She stopped. "Don't you like seeing me, Freckles?" she purred.

"I… I…" he stuttered and she chuckled. "You can relax, I'm not here to kill you."

"Than what are you doing here, in my room?" He had stepped out of bed and was circling her now, his wand at the ready.

"Don't you remember? I said you could have me if you left, and here I am."

Her voice had turned into a seductive whisper and Ron blinked. Surely this wasn't happening. One of his worst enemies, a fervent follower of the very man they tried so desperately to kill, surely wasn't here to… He pinched himself again and yelped. He looked up to found she was still there.

"Really?" he asked, amazed but also starting to get aroused rather quickly at the idea of being with the beautiful woman in front of him. Before she even had the chance to nod, he hit her with a spell that blasted her backwards and made her stumble upon the bed. For a moment she was surprised, but then she smiled at the eager look on his face and the very obvious bulge in his trousers. Her smile infuriated him. He leaped forward and she feigned shock.

"If that really is what you're here for, I suggest you take your clothes off," he said menacingly. He was sure she was never going to do it, that this was the time she would drop the act. She seemed delighted in the fact that she had him aroused so easily and slowly started to undo her robes.

Ron couldn't believe his eyes. There she was, on his bed, the woman he despised most in the world, taking her clothes off, for him. He knew he needed to kill her, but his muscles disobeyed. She took her close of in a way that he could only describe as sensual. He could only stare as her robes slid down of her shoulders and her breasts revealed. They were just like in his dreams and he couldn't help but gasp. She leaned back a bit and let her hand slide over her nipples, brushing them gently with her fingers. They stiffened at the touch and she looked at him. "Would you like to watch as I play with myself?" she asked in a husky voice and cocked her head to the side. He nodded, wordlessly. She conjured a chair out of thin air and he fell back into it. Chains clicked around his wrists, but he didn't even notice.

Without breaking her look at him, she started touching her breasts again. Her nails trailed little circles around her nipples and she moaned. A shot of pleasure spread through her body as she pinched them. _Hmm, she might as well enjoy herself while she was exercising the Dark Lord's orders,_ Bellatrix thought to herself. She had only meant to tease the boy so that it would be easier to capture him, which had proved easy, seeing as she already had him chained. But having seen the huge bulge in his trousers, she decided she would have a little fun with him before handing him over to the Dark Lord.

She continued playing with her breasts, twitching her nipples and was getting turned on by the mixture of pain and pleasure this gave her and by the fact that she had an audience watching her every move. She let her hands roam freely over her body and when she arrived at that most intimate part, she wasn't the least surprised to find it moist already. She slipped one finger in and moaned again. Closing her eyes and throwing her head back, she opened her legs a little further and moved her fingers in and out in a steady rhythm.

"Bloody hell," Ron murmured as he watched her pleasure herself and his jeans were now definitely too tight around his groin. _By Merlin, she was so freaking hot._ But no, he shouldn't enjoy this. _He should. Not. Enjoy. This. She was the enemy for crying out loud!_ What would Hermione say if she ever found out? He closed his eyes and tried desperately to think of something that didn't involve the dark haired Death Eater in his room, or gorgeous women in general. Images of Hermione and Bellatrix merged together and he gasped. He tried thinking about Herbology, about writing an essay for Snape, hell he even thought about garden gnomes. But her moans distracted him and he found he had a hard time focussing. Her breathing became faster and he couldn't help himself, he just _had_ to look. He opened his eyes just in time to see her body starting to shiver as she reached her climax. She threw her head back again and arched her back. Ron thought he had never seen anything that hot.

After the waves of her orgasm had drained away, she lay on the bed for about a minute, her eyes closed. _Hmm, that had felt so good. But there was little time to dwell on it. The bloodtraitor had been enjoying the show, she knew, and now it was time to give him another push towards the edge._ Slowly, she rose from the bed and started walking towards the chair in which she had him chained.

"I see you are rather enjoying yourself aren't you?" she lilted. "I think it's time you should have some fun too." She had reached the chair by now and started to undo his jeans.

Ron used every bit of self-control he had left to resist her slender, experienced hands.

"Get away from me, you bitch, I hate you," he growled, just like he had done before.

"For someone who hates me you appear quite happy to see me though," she purred and stroked the bulge in his jeans. Her touch made him groan and she grinned as she took out her wand. "Disparatio," she murmured and Ron's jeans and boxers seemed to vanish in thin air.

"My, my, aren't we a big boy," she said mockingly when his member jumped up in full glory, happy to be released from the tight boxers and jeans. She placed her left hand at the base and started moving her hand up and down. She knelt before him on her knees. She flicked her tongue and used the tip to pleasure him with. He shivered as she continued administrating him with her hand and her mouth. Her tongue made little circles just under his top. He threw back his head, like she had done earlier and she knew she had found a 'weak spot'. So she continued using her tongue on him. She took him in, causing him to moan once again. She started sucking at his most sensitive spot. At the same time, she used her tongue on his head.

"Bloody hell," Ron gasped again at this new sensation. Sure, Lavender had given him a blowjob once, back when they were still together, but that was nothing, absolutely nothing by what he was now undergoing from Bellatrix' experienced mouth. Bit by bit, she took him in further, all the way up to the base. She began sucking again, in a slow, teasing rhythm. When she felt him tensing, she stopped. A thought was pushed into his mind. _You like that, don't you, bloodtraitor? Bet the mudblood never treated you like this, did she? I wonder why she would deny you the pleasure you're entitled to? Surely she must not care about you as deeply as you do about her._

Ron, who had been close to his climax, groaned. He so desperately needed release that he didn't even register that she was insulting him. All he could think of was that he wanted her to continue her administrations. _Is that so?_ her voice said in his mind. _Beg for it._

He immediately complied. "Oh please don't stop," he moaned. "It's so good, you can't stop now, don't do that to me. I need it."

_Good boy_, she thought and took him in again completely. It didn't take long before he tensed again. "Oh bloody hell, I'm gonna come!" he shouted. She speeded up her rhythm and he unloaded himself, groaning. She held it a couple more seconds and then slowly swallowed before withdrewing. She had him exactly where she wanted him to be. She stood up and slipped back into her robes. He started to protest, but she placed a finger on his lips.

"There could be more of this if you chose the right path," she whispered in his ear. "It's not to late yet to see your errors. Just admit you have been putting your faith in the wrong person so far and I'm sure the Dark Lord will be merciful."

"What?" his head shot up. "I will never join him! And if this is all he has to offer, than he's even weaker then I thought!"

It took him all his willpower to say this after she had just blown him to heaven and they both knew it. She slapped him in the face. "Don't insult Him like that!" she hissed. Then she regained her posture. "I do hope you change your mind in the near future," she purred. He wanted to touch her, rustle his hands through her raven manes, but he was still chained to the chair. She prepared to Apparate and he shouted:

"Hey, how do I get out of these chains?"

"I'm sure you can figure that out on your own." And with that remark, she Disapparated, leaving Ron in the room, semi-naked and tied to a chair.

"One day you'll pay for this, Bellatrix," he promised himself, gritting his teeth. He hated how she made him feel and that he didn't have more self-control.

"How are things progressing with the bloodtraitor?"

"The boy is still fighting hard to resist," she replied, "which I find rather… entertaining." She grinned.

"Old habits don't die, don't they?" He smirked. "You still like to play a little before devouring your victims?"

She chuckled. "My Lord knows me only too well."


	2. Taking control

Ron was embarrassed beyond himself when he couldn't get out of the chains Bellatrix had conjured. He tried moving his hands, withdrawing them, but it didn't help. Even balancing the chair to make it fall over didn't do the trick. Oh, the chair tipped over all right, but he still couldn't get out of the chains, which resulted in him lying on the floor in a rather awkward position. When the maid found him the next morning, he was still in that position, naked and tied. She screamed and ran off. Shortly after that, her boss came in. He looked at Ron and started shouting at him.

"Please," Ron pleaded. "I can't get out of these chains. Could you please make them go away?"

The man snorted. "Your hooker left you? How did you get her in anyway? She wasn't with you when you arrived," he said suspiciously. "You had her Apparate in here, didn't you?"

"I… she… we aren't… I mean, I didn't…"

"I heard you, you know. You were rather loud," the man said.

Ron let his head hang down and avoided eye contact. He understood perfectly the kind of conclusion the man had drawn from the noises he had heard and he couldn't blame him for being mad. _He just couldn't quite understand how he had gotten himself into this mess and promised himself it would never happen again._

The pressure on his wrists was going away and as he looked up, he noticed that the chains had gone. He started to say thanks but the man interrupted him.

"Get dressed and then get the hell out of here!" he scowled.

Ron stood up, stiff from having been in the same position for hours and tried as quickly as possible to put his clothes back on. That posed a problem as well, for Bellatrix had made his jeans and boxers vanish. With a red head from shame he rummaged through his backpack and finally found another pair of jeans and some boxers. Hurriedly, he put them on.

"Now get the hell out of here!" the man yelled. Ron grabbed his wand and his backpack and ran. He didn't stop until he was a good way out of the village he had been staying in. His heart was pounding and he let himself fall down underneath a giant oak tree. He closed his eyes. _How could he have been so stupid?_ _How could have let this happen?_ He thought things over whilst regaining his breathe and swore that he would revenge himself when he next saw Bellatrix. He kind of wished she would visit him again that night, so he could kill her.

But she didn't return that night, nor the next ones or the ones after that. But Ron didn't get a change to forget what had happened. In his dreams she visited him every night. He couldn't help himself, but he just kept thinking about her raven manes, about the way her breasts had moved, how her body had arched when she played with herself, how incredulous her tongue had felt on his manhood…

He fought an internal battle with himself. She was the enemy, so he shouldn't think about her. He said to himself that he shouldn't fall for her, no matter how beautiful she was. He loved Hermione, right? _But she doesn't love you back_, a small voice inside his head whispered. And Bellatrix had clearly stated she was there, for him…

It was a couple of weeks before Bellatrix decided she would pay the blood traitor another visit. She had been delighted that even without her imposing it on him, his dreams of lately had been filled with images of her. She felt it was time for the next step. Because of his dreams, she had been able to track him, so she Apparated with a barely audible 'pop' to a tiny room in a Muggle hotel. Her blood boiled at the thought of the Muggles so close, but she had other instructions.

The boy must have thought that she wouldn't come if he stayed in Muggle company, but he was wrong. She grinned to herself. _He really was ignorant._ But she would teach him a thing or two. She was consumed in this thought, so she didn't notice the red sparks of 'Expelliarmus' before it was too late. She tried to summon a protective spell but her wand already flew from her hand. She hissed angrily when Ron turned on the light.

"Well, well, well, look who's here," he sneered. "Did you really think you would get away with it that easily? Guess again. You should master your Apparating," he said.

"Give me back my wand," she said through gritted teeth.

"So you can curse me again? I don't think so," Ron smirked. "I think… we are going to have some… fun." He grinned as he spoke in almost the exact same words she had used the previous time.

Still keeping her eyes on her wand, Bellatrix relaxed a little. _Well, it wasn't as if she hadn't dealt with the type earlier. She would just be needing a different approach, that was all._

"I suppose you… enjoyed… my previous visit then?" she purred. Ron had started circling her and she was following him with her eyes. He was now behind her and leaned in closer. "I suppose you did too," he whispered in her ear. His breath made her shiver despite herself. She didn't reply.

"I take that as a yes," he said and stepped back.

She was curious as to what his next step would be. Ron sat down on the bed.

"It's rather hot in here. You might want to take your clothes off."

Bellatrix almost smiled at the attempt of casualty. She could tell he was surprised by his own words as well. "Maybe you're right," she said and slowly started to unbutton her robes, while he watched her every move. She made sure to take her time, and to accentuate certain parts of her body as she undressed. She wore sensual, purple, laced undergarments that left very little to the imagination, and black stockings that accentuated her long legs. He blushed at the sight of her, and this time she did smile. _The little blood traitor thinks he knows how to play the game, but he still has a lot to learn._

"You were right," she smiled seductively. "This is _much_ better. Why don't you take yours off as well? You must be very hot too. Or is it just my presence that's causing you trouble?" She was teasing him, in the knowledge that it would irritate him. She took a few steps forwards, but he stopped her.

"No no, just stand over there. I'll tell you when to move."

Ron didn't know what had gotten into him. He wasn't used to acting like this, but it felt like there was a part of him, a darker part, that had taken over control of his actions. He got up and walked towards her again. "Detentio," he said. He noticed she hadn't suspected it, for her eyes became slightly bigger as tight ropes started to wind themselves around her wrists, tying them behind her back. She gave him one of her most arrogant looks and he laughed. "That is definitely not making you more attractive. Now, as I vaguely remember, you promised, on several occasions I might add, that I could 'have you'. It's about time I kept you to that promise, don't I?" The words came out within him thinking and he blushed slightly. He was really glad that he stood behind her so she couldn't see his face at the moment.

He undid the clasps of her bra and looked critically at her undergarment. "That'll have to go too of course," he grinned mischievously. With a flick of his wand, it was gone too so she stood in only her stockings. He placed his arms around her to massage her breasts. He pinched her nipples and she inhaled sharply. "I've been wanting to do that since the last time," he whispered. "It looked so… sensual." He realised that it was true. He had been longing for this moment for weeks now and didn't hold back now that it finally happened.

"That might be because it was meant to look that way," she replied.

Ron directed her towards the bed and pushed her down, her hands still tied behind her back. She grinned as he started fumbling with her breasts, pinching a nipple every now and then and eventually also licking and sucking them. He was eager and his hands roamed over her body as he gentle bit her nipple. He let his hands slid down, between her legs and felt her arousal.

"So, you like were this is going then?" he whispered and slid one finger in her. It surprised her and she moaned as a response.

"Good," he said and started sliding his fingers in and out of her. She pushed her core towards him to better feel his administrations. She seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Oh, that feels good. Mmm, oh yeah please go on."

Encouraged by her groans he bent down and took over with his tongue. His fingers were still sliding in and out of her and he was now flicking his tongue over the small bundles of nerves between her thighs. She arched her back and he knew from the time she had been playing with herself, she was really close to the edge. He stopped and she moaned protestingly.

"Not yet gorgeous," he smiled and got back up._ Merlin, she was beautiful as she laid there, her breath ragged and her chest rising and falling rapidly._ He positioned himself between her legs and spread them a little with his knees. His erection brushed her entrance. He leant in to wipe a strand of hair out of her face and let his fingers trail over her lips. Without breaking their look, she sucked on them. She could taste her own arousal. He hesitated a moment and she said mockingly: "What are you waiting for? You've got me cornered and tied, so I'm not going anywhere. Or does your conscience tell you not to do this, Freckles?" She chuckled. "If that's so, I'm giving you permission to do with me as you please," she hushed and licked her lips.

"It's just…" he stuttered. He couldn't possible tell her he had never gone beyond using his hands and mouth. But it appeared he didn't need telling.

"Oh my, you're a virgin!" she exclaimed disbelievingly. Seeing the flush on his face, she continued: "You have to be kidding me. You're Potter's best friend, sure he shares his fan base with you?"

"I don't think Harry…" he began defiantly.

"Really?" He couldn't tell whether she was actually surprised or just pretending. For one second a little devilish voice inside his head said: _Are you sure Harry has not been keeping things to himself? _He told the little voice to shut the hell up.

Bellatrix leant in closer and said: "You're always in his shadow, wouldn't you want that to change for once? Wouldn't like him to look up to you for a change? I can help you there, you know. If you just untie me."

"Untie you?" He let out a laugh of disbelief. "So you can curse the living daylight out of me? I don't think so!"

"Oh you can do me tied up if that has your preference," she chuckled. "But I can teach you things, Freckles. Things your little Potter friend has no clue about. I know you want me, there's no point denying it. So, what do you say, you want to do me properly and learn a few things along the way?" She smiled seductively at him and by the look on his face she knew she had won.

Ron struggled with himself. _Yes he did want her. - But he hated her. - He couldn't possibly have her tied the whole time. - But if he untied her, she would most likely attack him. – But if she wanted to attack him, she could have done that the first time round, right? – Maybe she was just waiting to catch him off guard. – Bloody hell, she was so fricking hot and he wanted her so badly!_ That seemed to settle it. He would untie her and he would just have to see where things went from there. If she hexed him into oblivion, well, he had nothing left to loose now, hadn't he, now that he couldn't be with his friends anymore.

He muttered the spell that undid the ropes and saw the surprise in her eyes. She had apparently not been expecting him to actually do that and he regretted his decision almost immediately. She reacted by suddenly closing her legs behind his back, pushing him into her. He gasped at the sensation.

"Come on Freckles, it really isn't that difficult," she whispered in a husk voice.

_Oh, to feel her hot breath on his skin! _He started moving his hips, hesitant at first, but growing more confident with every thrust. It felt so good and it didn't take long before he felt his muscles tighten and knew he was close to coming. He looked into her amazingly black eyes and cried out. "Oh bloody hell, I'm coming, I'm coming, oh!" With a load groan he emptied himself inside her, much quicker than he would have liked. "Bloody hell, that was so good," he sighed and collapsed on top of her. "You're so hot," he breathed heavily.

"You weren't bad yourself either," her husked voice lilted. "But I still think I could teach you a few things." All of a sudden she turned him around on the bed, so that now she was on top of him. "Are you ready for the next round, Freckles?"

He could only nod and as she straddled him, he felt himself hardening again, a thing he hadn't thought possible. Her hands roamed over his body and he shivered at the touch. He looked up at her and traced the lines of her face in his mind. He wanted that image to last forever. His hands were over her body, caressing her breasts and focussing on her hardened nipples.

They've been at it for about an hour and she had been surprised at the blood traitors pace. Under her skilful guidance, he'd become a way better lover than he had been at the beginning and she had already come three times. She had to admit that she enjoyed having him do her, he had that look in his eyes that said he would do anything for her. As she felt him tensing inside her tightest hole, she knew the moment was now.

"Are you willing to switch sides now, Freckles?" she asked, her breath catching in her throat.

"Oh yes, yes, bloody hell, yes!" Ron shouted as he reached his second climax that evening and released his juices into her. She had been playing with him for the last hour, every time stopping just before his final moment, but now she let him finally have his release. She reached her fourth climax almost at the same time and the two them collapsed onto the bed, heavily panting and sweats on their foreheads. _Hmm, he had really been a good fuck_," she thought, satisfied. _And she had accomplished her mission_.

Ron woke up in a place he wasn't familiar with. Contrary to what he would have expected, this wasn't his shabby hotelroom. Nor was there a dark haired beauty beside him. Had it all been a dream after all? But no, then he wouldn't be in a place he didn't recognize.

The door to the room opened and the lights were turned on. He blinked at the sudden brightness.

"Goodmorning, Freckles," Bellatrix voice lilted, "Had a good nights sleep?" She smiled seductively but he jumped up.

"What am I doing here? What have you done to me?"

"My, my, a little forgetful are we? Do I need to refresh your memory?" she moved closer to the bed, teasing him with her walk.

"No! Stay there!" he almost screamed. "Where am I?"

"Now that is a question easy to be answered. You're at the Lestrange Estate."

Ron was shocked for a moment. _She had taken him to her house?_ "What am I doing here?"

"Awaiting the Dark Lord of course," she chuckled. "He'll be most pleased with his newest Death Eater."

Instinctively, Ron checked his left arm. "You haven't branded me, have you, you bitch?"

She clacked her tongue in irritation. "Of course not, you foolish boy. Only the Dark Lord can do that. But you were ever so eager last night."

Bit and pieces were slowly falling back into place and he all of a sudden he remembered her asking her if wanted to join the Dark Lord, just seconds before he had found his relieve. His face turned pale. "You didn't…." he said slowly.

She cackled. "See you later Freckles!" She turned on the spot and Disapparated. Ron sank back down in the cushions. _What on earth had he done?_

It was at that moment that he heard a faint voice calling his name. "Ron." It was Hermiones voice, but that just couldn't be, right? He looked around but there was no one there. It almost appeared as if the sound came from the pocket of his jeans. He emptied his pocket and noticed the Deluminator. He picked it up, suddenly annoyed with it and clicked it open. There was no use to the bloody thing, really! But unlike the other times he had clicked, the lights in the room didn't go out. Instead, a small blue light came from the Deluminator and floated before him. Then it seemed to be taking a dive and dived right into him. He wanted to scream, but the light felt soothing, comforting. All of sudden he knew what he had to do. He would find his friends again, and the Deluminator would guide him, he was sure of it. He got dressed, grabbed his back and Disapparated.

He found himself in a large forest unknown to him. But he felt his friends had to be in the vicinity. Hermione's protective spells still worked well though, for he could not find them. It took until that evening, when he saw a bright silver Patronus in the shape of a deer that he got lucky. He was excited. That was Harry's Patronus! Maybe Harry had known he was here. And then Harry arrived, seemingly following the Patronus as it guided him. Curiously, Ron followed him in the hope there be a suitable moment for him to show himself. To his surprise, Harry stopped at a small puddle of water and started taking of his clothes. Ron thought he must have gone nutters, since it was freezing out there. Harry took a dive and Ron carefully drew closer. When Harry didn't surface however, he realised his best friend was in trouble. He pulled his jumper over his head and took of his shoes and jeans. He shivered. _Damn, it was cold._

He took a dive at the same spot he'd seen Harry go in and felt the hairs on his body freeze over the moment he touched the water. Harry was fighting with something that, Ron realised, had to be the Horcrux, while at the same time trying to hold on to a sword. He didn't think but grabbed Harry and started pulling him out of the water. It took him some great effort, but he managed.

They were panting on the edge of the water and Ron yelled at Harry: "Are you mental? You could have died!"

Upon hearing his friend's voice, Harry looked up in disbelief. "Ron? Is that really you? But how did you find me?"

Ron started explaining about the blue light, but Harry cut him short. "Seriously, you sound like a girl."

They looked at each other and then started to laugh. They dried their clothes and Harry said: "Well, we've got Gryffindor's sword now. You can do the honour."

"I can't!" Ron squeaked shocked.

"Sure you can. On my count." Harry handed him the sword and spoke to the medaillon in what Ron had come to recognise as Parselmouth. The locket opened and out came a black smoke, speaking to him, about his fears and nightmares. About his parents not loving him enough because they had really wanted a daughter. About Hermione and Harry being an item… As the black smoke swiftly turned into their mingled bodies, Harry was shouting: "Ron! Do it now!"

With a thud, he stabbed the medallion with the sword. The black smoke hissed and screamed but then it disappeared and there was a deafening silence.

"Well, that's that then." Harry said in an attempt at cheerfulness. "Just so you know, she cried for weeks after you had gone. I think of her as a sister, that's all."

He felt the stone being released from his chest. He heaved a sigh.

"So, what have you been up to in the time you were away?" Harry asked.

He blushed. "Well, a little bit of this, a little of that," he murmured.

"Ah come on. You've saved my life, yet you can't tell me what you've done?"

Ron inhaled sharply and said: "I've just been wandering around from place to place, without doing anything worth mentioning really." Seeing the irritated look on his friends face, he added, without thinking: "Oh, and last night I shacked Bellatrix Lestrange and apparently promised I would become a Death Eater."

Harry started to laugh. "You moron, I didn't ask what you had dreamt."

Ron had the decency to look ashamed and Harry's laugh slowly died away. "Wait a sec. You actually…"

"Yep."

"I… you… she…" mumbled Harry. "What were you thinking?"

"She was offering herself to me man and she is so fricking hot, no man could resist."

Harry needed a moment to diverge this. Finally he said, with a smirk: "Well, come on, tell me then, how was it?"

Ron started tell him about the previous night and after he had finished he asked, awkwardly: "Say, you're not gonna tell Hermione about this, are you?"

"I won't," Harry promised.

As two reconciled friends they walked back to the place where Hermione was sleeping in the tent. Ron sighed. He was finally back with his friends and he would never leave them again. _The hell with Bellatrix._

But even so, in the weeks to come, his mind often wandered to the eventful evening in a Muggle hotel room, where a raven-maned beauty had taught him for the very first time what is was like to be fucked.


End file.
